i believe i can fly
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: I was in an inspirational mood :3   And this was the outcome.   Enjoy.


**Hey! Just a random story i wrote to '**_**I believe i can fly' **_**by . I heard it on X factor, that was amazing by the way! And just wrote something. Dunno really where i got this from but yuuuuhhhhp! Enjoy :L treasure life. You only get one shot at life. 3**

_I used to think that I could not go on and life was nothing but an awful song but now I know the meaning of true love I'm leaning on the everlasting arms._

What is the meaning of life? What is the meaning of true love? If you find your true love is your life complete? If your life is complete, is it because you have found your true love or because you're living the dream? To complete your dream and life goals do you need true love to help you? Do these two go together to make a successful person?

As you ran down the beach early in the morning you were deep in thought. About life and true love. How do you know when you find your true love? Do you know if you have completed what God has given you to do in life? You continue to run until you could run no more. You looked up to see what was stopping you, a cliff. A rock face. Should we let small things like this stop us from succeeding the most in life?

_If I can see it, then I can do it._

You continue to look up at the cliff. Birds flying around bringing food to their young or flying out to sea into the sunrise. Trees and grasses swaying in with the wind. Waves to your left rolling up onto the shoreline. Other people running or walking their dogs along the beach.  
>Once in life you come across a road block. Today you came across only a small one, but it can take time to succeed. <em><br>_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it._

You walked forward and started to climb the rock face in front of you. The further you got up the harder it came, but what would we learn in life, if the higher we went up, the longer more time we put in, the harder we tried, the easier it got. Life starts off easy and gives us challenges to make us push ourselves harder to really succeed in life.

Finally after about 30 minutes of climbing you reached the top. The top of the cliff. The top of the world. Overlooking the ocean right out to where the sea and sky meet. You see birds still flying over the ocean diving down to gather food for their young, or flying out to the middle of the ocean. You close your eyes and imagine being a bird.

_I believe I can fly_.

Perched high on a rock, looking out over the sea you'd just flown over. With a fish in mouth you started to bite it into small pieces for your younglings. Everywhere you beady eyes looked other birds were feeding their young, and flying. That's all you do. You spewed up the fish and pushed it down the little bird's beaks. You watched them as they swallowed their first bit of food. You left them and flew back out to sea.

_I believe I can touch the sky_.  
><em>I think about it every night and day.<em>

Flying out over the ocean, straight into the breeze, riding the waves looking for another fish. One for you to keep you going. You spot one swimming by itself and you dive. Straight into the wave, and a couple of seconds later you surface the water, fish in mouth gobbling it down as you go. You decide to fly out into the sunrise.__

_Spread my wings and fly away_.

Straight into the sunrise, the sky around you pink and orange as the sun rises to make yet another beautiful day. You continue to fly until you can see the mainland no more. You turn around realising you can't leave; you have a job to do. 

_I believe I can soar.  
>I see me running through that open door<br>__  
><em>On the way you find another fish to give to the young. You give the fish to the young ones and fly over to a nearby rock. You perch on it and look out to sea.

_I believe I can fly._

You come back to life watching a bird perched on a rock looking out over the sea. You stand up and look around. You look down just to see how high you are up. You look out over the ocean to see how far you could go. You look all around looking at the scenery and see how blessed you are to live in an amazing world.

_I believe I can fly.  
><em>  
>You climb slowly back down the cliff face and walk home. After all you were supposed to be going for a walk not pretending to be a bird.<em><br>_

_I believe I can fly._


End file.
